


i’m shifting gear, i’ll take it from here

by sarcoline_sails



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (LOL ALSO A SHITTY HALF BLOW JOB), ?!?!?!?!, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, Kind of fisting but not really?!?!, M/M, PLEASE DON’T COME AT ME THIS IS OLD AND I HAVE NO EXPLANATIONS, Riding, This was for a friend, also this is in some random au idefk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcoline_sails/pseuds/sarcoline_sails
Summary: Harry’s needy for his servant boy, Niall.-ENJOY (or try to)!!!!!





	i’m shifting gear, i’ll take it from here

**Author's Note:**

> aight  
> -THIS IS OLD  
> -PROBABLY INNACURATE  
> -written for a friend so don’t hold this against me :):))  
> -the beginning is like. awkward.  
> NEVERTHELESS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS AND IF YOU DON’T WELL :)

****Niall had been having a rather normal day, all things considered.  
He’d woken up at five o'clock sharp, prepared a classic English breakfast for the Styles family, arranged for Mr and Mrs Styles’ impromptu “date” to _Paris_ —to which they were leaving for today—and had done about six billion loads of their son’s, _Harry’s_ , laundry. Well, obviously he hadn’t really done six billion loads—he’d be dead from the smell before then—but it felt like that, given Harry’s eccentric clothing taste which specialised in hand-wash-only garments. Theoretically, he could have sent it all to the cleaners, but he’d tried that once before and was rewarded with a mouthful from Mrs Styles and how she ‘didn’t know what poisons had been put on her sweet baby’s clothing’—needless to say, he didn’t try again.  
Niall sighed, picking up the basket of clean sheer button-ups and bold-coloured pants. He made his way up the grand staircase of the Styles house— _mansion_ —walking down one of the wide hallways until he reached the end. He stood dumbly outside the door for a moment before shifting the basket in his arms so that he had one hand free. He rapped on the door firmly and waited for his younger master to answer.  
A long pause. He was about to knock again before a muffled expletive came from inside the room.  
“ _Fuck_ -” It was followed by a whine—of discomfort, maybe? Niall frowned. Did he hurt himself? Niall wondered if it would be right to walk in without permission to check on him. Or would that be rude? Indecent? After a moment of debating, Niall decided to walk in—what if he was actually hurt? Niall set down his basket and twisted the golden handle without a second thought. Evidently, he should have thought more about it, because as soon the door opened, he regretted it.  
_Oh my god_.  
Harry was laying down on his bed, face concealed by his wild, matted curls and hips raised high in the air. He had three fingers deep inside his ass, rutting his rock hard erection into the pillows, the leaking head of his dick smearing pre-cum into the fresh new sheets.  
Niall choked on his spit, gripping the door handle so tight his knuckles turned white. “Master Styles, what are you-”  
Harry’s moans grew even louder as he heard the voice of his servant and he lifted his head toward the door, rings of dark brown hair falling into his eyes.  
“ _Ngh_ \- Niall?” He moaned lowly as his fingers brushed against his prostate, gazing intently up at Niall all the while.  
Niall had to sink his teeth into his bottom lip to muffle the groan bubbling up in his throat, feeling the telltale southward rush of blood. He needed to leave. “My sincerest of apologies, sir, I was only worried for your wellbeing and-”  
Harry groaned in impatience, effectively cutting off Niall’s rambling before it began. His voice came out as a low rasp. “Just shut up and come help me.” He cried out into his pillow as his fingers gained speed, and he rolled himself over on his back to give Niall a perfect view of just how needy he was.  
Niall went weak at the knees under Harry’s heavy stare, and why was he still standing there? He swallowed thickly and tried to avert his eyes from his younger master. “I hardly think that’s the best idea, sir-”  
Another bead of pre-cum oozed out of Harry’s flushed head, and Niall couldn’t take his eyes off of the tantalizing body before him. His breaths turned shallow as he was almost fully hard inside his trousers. With his free hand, Harry avoided his cock all together, reaching up further to roll his hard nipples between his fingers, pinching and twisting in just the right way that he knew he liked. He turned to look back at Niall, fingers still pumping inside him, and Niall wondered how anyone could possibly resist those shimmering emerald eyes.  
He was like a moth around Harry, always drawn to his compelling flame. Everyone was, he was sure. He found himself walking stiffly toward his master, futilely trying to hide his uncomfortable erection.  
“What- what do you need, sir?”  
“ _You_. God, I just-” Harry whimpered softly, removing his fingers from himself and wiping them off hastily on the sheets before turning to look back at Niall with those green, green eyes. “ _I need you, Niall_.”  
Niall opened his mouth, but before any words had the chance to be said, Harry was wrapping his fingers around Niall’s wrist, pulling him down on top of him. Niall yelped, stumbling as his legs knocked against the bed and he fell ungracefully onto the mattress. Harry hissed at the coarse texture of Niall’s trousers on his sensitive cock, roughly grabbing at Niall’s face and crushing their lips together.  
Niall was overwhelmed, to say the least, with Harry’s naked body under him, that skilful pink tongue of his coaxing his mouth open so wonderfully it made his head spin. He had no idea what was happening, what he was doing, and it must’ve been painfully obvious enough to make Harry laugh and flip him on his back with a simple push to his shoulder.  
Harry pulled away slightly, panting softly on Niall’s lips as he locked their gazes. “S’okay, Niall. Just relax.”  
He trailed a hand down Niall’s shirt, practised fingers undoing the buttons swiftly. He kissed down Niall’s chest as he tugged off the clothing, discarding it on the floor and focusing his attention on Niall’s trousers. They soon came off, though, along with everything else, and Harry moaned lowly at the sight of his dick. A shiver ran through Niall as Harry’s warm breath fanned over him, and Harry licked his lips before promptly taking him inside his mouth.  
Niall gasped, his head jerking back into the pillow and back arching as Harry’s wet heat surrounded him. He made a guttural noise at the back of his throat when Harry began to move, bobbing his head up and back down again in a steady rhythm, looking straight at Niall with those blown-out and glassy eyes. Niall fisted the sheets in his hand and gripped at Harry’s curls with the other, noticing the way Harry’s eyes shot open wide when Niall pulled at the locks, the vibrations of Harry’s moan around his length making Niall cry out. He pulled off with an obscene pop to catch his breath before leaning back down to kiss around the base of his cock. Niall tugged at the brown hair and pulled Harry away from his cock with a whine.  
“ _Do something_.”  
Harry nodded all too enthusiastically, crawling back over Niall, and grabbed one of his hands to lead it toward his ass. Niall looked at him questioningly, hand hovering awkwardly within Harry’s grasp, making Harry shake his head with a grin before shoving three of Niall’s fingers inside himself. Niall felt his eyes widen as Harry’s fluttered shut, clenching around Niall’s fingers and rocking back on them slightly to signal Niall to move. He was lubed and ready, clearly, from before, yet Niall still moved his fingers, albeit hesitantly. Harry whined and pressed his lips to Niall’s ear, nibbling at the shell.  
“ _More_.”  
More? Okay. He moved his fingers faster, curling them and spreading them inside Harry, who was whimpering and sweating and still begging for more.  
“Add another.”  
“What?” Niall asked back, stilling his fingers.  
Harry bit at his pretty lips. “Another _finger,_ Niall.”  
His cock twitched in interest. “Oh- yeah. Okay.”  
So he did that. He squeezed in another finger along with the other three and _oh_. It was absolutely stunning the way Harry’s eyes rolled back along with his head in a silent scream, sweat glistening on his gorgeously tanned skin. He kept going, seeing how much Harry could handle as he thrust almost his whole hand inside him. Harry was panting harshly, cheeks flushed red and chest heaving, unable to say anything but _NiallNiallNiall_. Niall stared at him, captivated by the beautiful boy, and he didn’t even notice how long it had been until Harry was tugging at his wrist.  
“Wanna ride you.”  
Niall flushed, though he wasn’t sure if that was because of Harry’s bluntness or the embarrassingly loud moan that escaped him. Harry took that as consent and shuffled up on the bed until he was hovering over Niall. He bit his lip in concentration and lowered himself, _down down down_ until he was fully seated on top on Niall.  
_Christ_.  
Niall almost couldn’t believe it was real, the way Harry felt around him, tight and wet and snug and perfect and so incredibly _good_ that his mind went blank for a moment. Next thing he knew, Harry was bouncing up and down and up and down and _up and down_  and biting and kissing and licking at Niall’s shoulders to muffle his cries. He buried his fingers in the matted brown locks, bringing Harry’s face up to his to press their lips together in a hungry kiss.  
He hadn’t even meant it, this time, when he tugged on the curls a bit too hard. Harry had just done something so _wonderful_  and Niall didn’t even know what it was but he’d just lost control of himself. Harry reeled back from him, and he was about to apologise before he was cut off by a loud moan.  
“ _God_ , do that again,”  
And Niall did. He tugged on the silken curls hard, and Harry--Harry was shaking, _screaming_ , thighs quivering as he sank down roughly on Niall’s cock, nailing his own prostate with precision, and he was gone, he let himself go as he came in ribbons across both of their chests and it was the sight of Harry, his young master looking so utterly wrecked above him that had Niall cumming as well, Harry’s name falling from his lips as he struggled to steady his racing heart.  
Things were silent for a moment, the sounds of their laboured breaths filling the room. Harry continued to rock his hips down onto Niall until he was spent, leaning down to press a soft kiss onto Niall’s nose before clambering off of him with a slight grimace. His knees still straddling Niall, Harry straightened up above him, showing Niall the beautiful expanse of his golden torso. He reached a hand down towards his thigh, swiping a bit of Niall’s cum off with his finger, and Niall watched, entranced, as he brought it up to his lips with a sultry smile, licking at his finger suggestively while gazing intensely down at Niall. Before he could even think to restrain it, a soft whine escaped him, and Harry laughed breathlessly as he collapsed down next to Niall, plush mattress bouncing a bit with the force.  
Harry curled around him, body soft and pliant and warm beside him. His breaths tickled at Niall’s flushed skin and his fingers rubbed thoughtless circles into his hip.  
“We should-” Niall coughed, ridding his throat of the junk trapped there. “We should clean up.”  
Harry huffed at him, denying him a response with a grin as he trailed feather-soft kisses over Niall’s collarbone and neck, making Niall forget what he was here for in the first place. Harry craned his neck up, leaning so close his lips brushed over Niall’s ear, sending shivers down his spine.  
“Thank you, Niall.”  
Niall only nodded, eyelids suddenly feeling heavy, and before he could come up with a response his breathing slowed and his eyes shut closed. He felt the soft pressure of Harry’s lips on his own as he drifted off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> . ^ .
> 
> (pssssst pretend they don’t know about std’s thanks)


End file.
